


THE LOST STAR - BTS AU FANFIC - Glossary

by Emmorra



Category: bts
Genre: Other, The Lost Star BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmorra/pseuds/Emmorra
Summary: Terms from the world of Red Rising, which we adopted for this story.All the credits go to the author, Pierce Brown, and the website Red Rising Wikia where we found the definitions.Please read these if you plan to read THE LOST STAR BTS AU, it will help you a lot.





	THE LOST STAR - BTS AU FANFIC - Glossary

 

The Sovereign is the holder of the Morning Throne, and rules the world of the Society along with the Senate.

The Olympic Knights is an elite group of twelve knights, supposedly the greatest and most skilled warriors in all of the solar system, who serve as the force that protects the Sovereign and uphold the Compact of the Society.

The Institute is a school that the elite amongst the elites of Society will attend, a school for Gold children. [RM works as the Proctor at the Institute]

 

The head of each house is known as the Proctor (Namjoon in our story), and is responsible for choosing the students under his or her house. The Primus is the leader of their house, and is determined by the merit system. (Jungkook, Seokjin and V were The Primuses at their times at the Institute)

Praetor controls the fleet.

Dominus – Honorific used specifically for GOLDS.

IronGold – Higher class of Golds.

TechOperator – A member of the fleet, controlling the IT sector.

Holo – Futuristic iPad, a tablet on a thin glass.

Comm – Ear-Piece used for communication between members of the fleet/Armada.

Color System (Partial explanation, only the colors used in our FanFic so far)

· Au – Gold (the highest level of caste within the Society of Red Rising. They are humanity's fiercely intelligent rulers, their physique tend to be larger than those of other castes.)

· Xe – Blue (Astronavigators and Pilots)

· Si – green (Tech operators)

· Hwa – medical staff (Doctors, Psychiatrists, Psychologists, Neuroscientists) (This one was invented by us – it does not exist in Red Rising trilogy as "hwa". It stands for "Shine" or "Flower" in Chinese, or "Fire" in Korean. Inspired by Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa. Most of the HWA characters carry the names of our friends ARMYs, that we met on Twitter. Be on the look out, you might find your name soon.)

· Ti – Gray (police and military personnel of society)

The Rim includes all the outer planets (and their moons) beyond Mars.

The First Moon Lord rebellion was a rebellion against the Society led by the leaders of the Rim Dominion

Peerless Scarred - Peerless Scarred are Golds who have survived and conquered the Institute

Pixie - The gluttons of Gold society. Those who just party without care for politics or their own health.   
Careless Golds.

Phobos and Deimos - Mars' moons.

Disclaimer: Most of these descriptions are quoted from Red Rising Wikia page.

Please, check out their page if you are curious, but don't read into details if you don't want to read some spoilers.

We highly recommend you to check out Pierce Brown's books and read them, not only because of this fanfic, but because they're life-changing and you will fall In love with the story, characters and the genius author who created it all.


End file.
